


A Forbidden Love [Discontinued]

by ABritishPirate, Farscape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABritishPirate/pseuds/ABritishPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farscape/pseuds/Farscape
Summary: Arthur has been discontinued as an angel, being lured in by Lucifer, he turned his back against his own trading his feathers for scales. As an ex-seraph, Satan had taken a liking to him, promoting him to demon General. But it didn't go quite as planned when he was approached by a seraph who happened to be an ex-friend.





	

Arthur had been kicked out of heaven, his own fault really but he never liked it anyways. He was sent straight to hell as a fallen angel, he soon became one of Lucifer's favourites, earning him the rank of "Demon General". He would often be sent on tasks but when he had free time he liked to spend it toying with humans in the human realm and that's how he bumped into an angel. He was sitting in a park fucking around with a humans actions when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Arthur? I see you haven't changed" A voice said from behind Arthur.  

Arthur turned to face the disembodied voice. A tall, long haired man stood in front of him. Arthur starred for a moment. Francis. He knew he recognised that face from somewhere. He used to work alongside him before he was banished from Heaven.  

Arthur looked at the man for a moment before speaking. His face turned to a frown.  

A slight groan escaped his lips before he spoke.  

"It's you. What the bloody hell are you doing in the human realm? Why aren't you busy kissing God's butt?!" 

The tall man scoffed.  

"Even I can get out of work sometimes Arthur. Although now that you mention it, ever since you were kicked out he has been working us extra hard...." 

Arthur laughed. 

"You're bloody well welcome!" He said coldly. 

"Why did you come and find me anyways?! I have work to be getting on with and you are not going to be fucking helpful" He growled. 

Francis smirked. 

"And I see you're cold as ever. I didn't know demons actually did work. I didn't even come to find you anyways, I was just taking a stroll" 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"Most demons don't, demon generals, however, do! And if you didn't come to find me they why don't you fuck off and leave me alone?!"  

Francis looked over at Arthur, upset by his cold tone. 

"Do you not class us as friends anymore Arthur? Because I think we're friends and friends spend time together" 

Arthur stayed silent ignoring Francis. 

"But fine if you really feel so ashamed to be socialising with an angel, then I'll go" Francis sighed. 

Arthur began laughing hysterically. 

"Friends? With an angel? Won't that bastard up above have your head chopped off for being friends with me?" He continued to laugh, slightly softer.    
 

"Well God can't exactly control who we interact with. He'll kick me out sooner of later either way, once he finds out... Anyways... I couldn't really care less if I was kicked out" Francis replied with a warm smile. 

Arthur looked up at the man and starred at Francis.  

"What was that? About being kicked out?" Arthur questioned.  

Francis chuckled. 

"Don’t worry your pretty little head about it." He sighed. 

"I wish I was a human, God may judge them but they can be their own person, you know?" 

Arthur's attitude became slightly more aggressive towards Francis. 

"Whatever you say. Being your own person gets you kicked out of heaven I should know. So if you get kicked out don't come running to me! You hear?"  

Francis nudged Arthur pushing him slightly. 

"Oh come no Arthur. Just admit it you miss me" Francis smirked. 

Arthur laughed. His laugh became louder by the second.  

"Oh fuck Francis, that’s a funny one. Miss you?! Yeah sure whatever helps you sleep at night" 

Francis' eyes roll sassily. 

"You're a jerk." His laugh trails off when he looks towards to the main gates of the park. "I should probably be off. I'll-I'll see you soon... Say tomorrow, same place?"  

"How about you fuck off and don’t come back! I liked it when it was peaceful and quiet without you! This is my favourite place to fuck with peoples heads and I don’t want you ruining it!" Arthur spoke with angry tone of voice. 

Francis chuckled softly. 

"I can't do much more than come and distract you from work." He sighs longingly. "It must be nice to swear...I'll see you later." He struts off towards the main gate, waving at the annoyed demon. 

"Stupid fucking angel, so fucking annoying, just as annoying as he was when I had to work with him. Fuck! He'll never leave me alone. That's the end of my peace and quiet." Arthur mumbled to himself as he watched Francis leave the park.

A/N - I'm so sorry but we will not be continuing this fanfiction!


End file.
